Public messaging systems can provide valuable information to the general public. Such messaging might convey emergency information to which the public should pay direct and prompt attention. Other messaging might provide information which the general public might choose to act on or ignore, such as which roads carry lighter traffic at certain times of the day. Still other messaging might provide general information, for example, interesting information on a local landmark, which may or may not be of interest to the average recipient.